


[podfic] when your heart begins to break

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stumbled back to camp, tails between their legs, bruised, beaten, disheartened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] when your heart begins to break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when your heart begins to break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182604) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:07:32 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/wyhbtb/wyhbtb.mp3) | **Size:** 7.5 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/wyhbtb/wyhbtb.m4b) | **Size:** 15.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
